Why did you leave?
by forevermagik
Summary: The Cullen's are forced to leave Forks. Bella is forced to live without them. But when an old enemy shows up in her bedroom, seeking revenge...what will Bella do?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: _**If you read this while listening to My Immortal by Evanescence, it adds to the emotion.

**_A/N2: _**I'm not sure what made me think of this, but here it is.

**_A/N3: _**I might have mentioned in my author's note in chapter seven that my friend found a song that completely fits the entire story, so I am now editing the story to add the lyrics in itallics.

**_Disclaimer: _**Evanescence/Barlow Girl own their respective songs, Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.

* * *

_I waited for you today_

The Cullen's had left months ago. They had left before my senior year began. The Quileute tribe was too suspicious and began to accuse, I knew it was my fault. Billy was worried for me, and to save me from an awful fate, a fate that I wanted, he broke the treaty and told what the Cullen's really were. Carlisle was mad at them but he convinced the family to leave.

Edward was worse though, if they had left any later than they did, there would be no more Queleute tribe left. He promised he would be back for me. But months passed and he did not return.

I lived throughout the year as a shell of myself, hoping that I would see my angel again. Everyone tried to make me feel better. Jessica and Angela did their best to spend more girl time with me. Mike, Eric, and Tyler were all on their best behavior toward me. If that includes trying to get me to ask them to the girl's choice dance and asking me to prom. I went to neither.

I never blushed anymore. I was more accident prone than ever. It got to the point that Charlie had to be home whenever I was and when he couldn't be with me, Jessica or Angela had to be. I was never purposefully destructive to myself. It just happened, and there was no angel watching over me. I never tried suicide. At the bottom of my heart, I knew I'd see him again.

It was two days before my senior graduation. I was once again trying on the dress that I bought with Jessica and Angela. This time I was trying it on for my mother. Charlie and Phil were watching a game downstairs. Mom was fussing over me.

"You let yourself go, Bella. Charlie told me you stopped eating! You're so pale and you look unhealthy! All this for a boy…"

I ignored most of these. The others went unheard. Internally, I was cursing Billy. Charlie had never believed the tales of the Cullen's actually being vampires, but he knew that it was because of Billy that they were gone and his daughter was a shell of herself. He didn't spend any more time with Billy.

The rest of the school hardly noticed they were gone. They too had dismissed the rumors of the Cullen's being vampires. To them, Dr. Cullen had found work elsewhere and they had moved. I was the only one that knew the whole story outside of the Cullen's and the Queleute tribe.

Mom was saying something about me throwing away my life for a boy. I wasn't paying any attention really. For one thing, what did she know about boys? Look at her and Charlie… Another thing was that she just didn't know what Edward was to me. He was my life, my angel, my _everything. _

_But you didn't show, no, no, no_

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was pale as usual, but that was normal, now. Now, there was no Edward to bring color to those cheeks. I will admit, I was a little thin. It wasn't that I was anorexic or anything. I didn't think I was fat, and I wasn't punishing myself for something by not eating, I just didn't have the will power to eat. There was no Edward to say "time to feed the human." The scariest part of me was my eyes. They were dull and void, there was nothing behind them. Even I knew that.

Mom was right in a way, I had let myself go. What was I thinking, letting myself believe he'd come back? I should move on, like I had never met him. He had wanted it that way hadn't he? My mind said I should move on, but my heart wouldn't.

Finally, Mom was done with me. She and Phil needed to get to the hotel they were staying at. I told her goodbye and Charlie goodnight.

_I needed you today_

I took off the dress andclimbed in the showerletting the hot water run over my back. Soothing my tired muscles, yet knowing there would be no Edward waiting for me. There hadn't been one in months. It was really depressing.

_So where did you go?_

* * *

**_A/N4: _**I promise I am going to continue this one, but right now, I need to go back to You never cease to amaze me Bella if I'm going to have a chapter up tomorrow. 

**_A/N5: _**I'm sorry if this is sad, but I promise it will get better. R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _**Here's chapter 2!

**_A/N2: _**If you listen to Whisper by Evanescence while reading this, it adds to it.

**_Disclaimer: _**Evanescence/Barlow girl own their songs, Stefenie owns the characters. I, however, own the plot…

* * *

_You told me to call_

The next couple of days passed without incident. I tried to eat a little more, just to make Mom and Charlie happy. Jessica and Angela were busy talking about the college's they had been accepted to. I had never applied to one in my misery. I heard Mom saying something about chronic depression. It didn't really register.

_Said you'd be there_

Graduation passed. I tripped on the stage, there was no Edward to catch me, so I fell flat on my face. I stood up, straightened my dress and continued. It must have looked pathetic. I didn't cry. I hadn't cried since the night he left. I cried all my tears then, I had no more.

_And though I haven't seen you_

I was invited to the graduation party, but I didn't go. As I followed Charlie, Mom, and Phil to the cruiser, I swore I saw a glint of bronze hair, but I must have been mistaken. I was hallucinating. He wasn't here.

_Are you still there? _

When we got home, I bade Mom, Phil, and Charlie goodnight and climbed up the stairs. I stepped into my room to grab my pajamas before my shower, but the room was not empty. She was standing by my desk with a feline posture. Her hair was startling red. At first I couldn't remember where I had seen her before, but I knew I had.

Then, it came to me. It was Victoria, she was part of James's coven before he was killed.

She turned around, a devilish glint in her blood red eyes.

"Hello, Bella."

She approached me and I blacked out.

_I cried out with no reply_

I woke up and I found that I was very cold.

"Where am I?" I mumbled.

"We're in Alaska my dear, and here is where I shall drink your blood, in front of your little family."

I noticed we were in a car, it was snowing outside.

"Wait, family...my family's in Forks,"

"I mean that coven that destroyed James. I've been watching them and you for quite some time now."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Revenge, my dear, they killed something dear to me, so I will kill something dear to them. You. Now, go to sleep, I can't have you talking up a storm back there while I concentrate on hiding my thoughts from him."

"I'm not sleepy…"

"My gift is paralysis dear, if I wanted to, I could make you a quadriplegic. But for now, all I will make you do is sleep"

I remembered nothing after that. I hated her even more now. She was going to kill me…

…in front of Edward…

...I would be able to see him before I died.

I did not even consider that he might be able to save me

_And I can't feel you by my side_

* * *

**_A/N3: _**I promise to have more up soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: _**I will say, that I don't know if Victoria has a power or not, I just figured this one fit.

**_A/N2: _**Here's chapter 3!

**_A/N3: _**If you listen Taking Over Me by Evanescence, it adds to the story.

**_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing but the plot…

* * *

_So I'll hold tight to what I know_

I woke up to a stream of obscenities. Either the effects of her gift had worn off, or she just was too busy concentrating on her words to pay attention to me. She hadn't even noticed I had woken up.

I noticed that not all of the obscenities were in English. Some were in Spanish, some French. I also recognized something like German, and maybe some Italian. Then there was something that sounded like Japanese or maybe it was Chinese. Whatever. Obviously, she wasn't happy about something.

"They aren't here! Where have they gone!"

I remained silent.

"Blast those Cullen's to an oblivion! I guess I'll just have to drink your blood without your precious boyfriend watching."

So that's what she was mad about, the Cullen's weren't here.

…I wouldn't get to see Edward before I died.

Victoria dragged me out of the car into the cold snow.

"I'm thirsty anyway."

I shuddered.

She leaned in and bit me. I cringed…I could feel the blood leaving my body.

_You're here and I'm never alone_

Suddenly, it stopped. Victoria wasn't leaning over me anymore.

I struggled to sit up, but I couldn't manage it.

Someone was fighting.

I blacked out. Probably from lack of blood.

I was dreaming.

_Edward! Edward! Where are you?_

_There was no answer. _

_My worst fear had come true. _

_Edward was gone. _

_Perfect Edward was gone. _

_I was forced to live without him. _

_I think I was going insane. _

_I kept thinking that he would come back, but he didn't._

_I was alone. _

_There was fire, surrounding me. _

_I called out to Edward to stop it. _

_But there was no angel over me to drive away the pain. _

_The pain was driving me into madness._

_I wished the pain would go away. _

_I screamed at a nonexistent Edward. _

_I told him not to leave. _

_But, he already had. _

_I wished he would just say my name one more time. _

_I was going to die. _

_Without Edward. _

_All I could think of was Edward. _

_I wished I could find him._

_I would do anything to find him. _

_I needed to see him again. _

I woke up.

Someone was standing over me.

Sadly, it wasn't Edward.

"You're awake good! We thought you were a goner!"

"Who are you?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Name's Katherine. Welcome to our coven!"

"Coven, does that mean…? Am I a vampire?"

"Yep, you know about vampires?"

"Yeah."

"That helps a lot! Less explaining! Come on! Time to meet the rest!"

She led me into a room with four other people living in it.

"This is Robert. He was created around the time of the Revolutionary War. He was only 22. This is his coven, he's doctor and his trait is being immune to human blood."

"This is Laura. Robert found her in Italy in the 1800's dying of a relapse of the Plague. She was only 20. They were married within a decade. Her trait is leadership."

"Then there's me, they found me in the 1930's dying of malnutrition in Nebraska. I was only 18. My trait is finding things."

"This is Deborah. I found her in the 1950's dying in a forest fire in Ohio. She was only 16. I was afraid I wasn't gonna survive that one. Her trait is persuasiveness."

"And this is Rachel. I found her on the highway in the 1980's dying because her parent's car was smashed between two semis. She was only 14. Her trait is maniacally planning things."

"We live here because Robert practices medicine here. The three of us are their foster children. You could be the fourth. No one would be suspicious!"

"Calm down Kate! Relax just a little!" Laura cautioned.

"When we saw Victoria out there with another victim, we just had to intervene. She's gone now. I got so mad at her! She's been haunting this area for over a year now." Deborah said.

"That wasn't her first victim in front of our house, she's killed people in the school once she realized that we weren't gonna!" Rachel added.

"We're vegetarian vampires." Robert said. "It means we live off of only animals."

"I know," I said. "I once knew a family of vampires. They were vegetarians."

"Who were they?" Robert asked.

"The Cullen's."

"Oh my gosh!" Deborah gasped. "They were here just a couple of days ago, they left though, without a trace!"

"Yeah, they were here for only 8 or 9 months…" Rachel added.

"They were all _together…" _Kate put in.

"Carlisle and Esme…"

"Rosalie and Emmett…"

"Jasper and Alice…"

"But then there was Edward…"

"He didn't date…"

"He was all depressed all the time…"

"I asked him why…"

"He said he missed someone…"

"Bella, I think her name was…"

The three girls went on and on about Edward, the Cullen's, me-without their knowing, they seemed not to notice anything else.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"We have a telekinetic connection…"

"So we know what one is gonna say…"

"Before they say it…"

"Or someone else does…"

"It takes some getting used to," Laura said, "I've noticed that if you don't concentrate on who's saying it, but what their saying as a whole, it makes more sense."

"It's our gift!"

"I wonder what yours is…"

"Let her get some rest, we're going to have to hunt tomorrow. I'll go run to the hospital and get some color contacts, brown I think." Robert said.

"What's your name sweetie?" Laura asked.

"I'm the girl that Edward was talking about. I'm Bella."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry!"

She came over and hugged me, silencing the girls in her wake. She took me to an empty room and said, "We'll go shopping after we hunt. You'll have the whole summer to get settled. The girls just finished last week."

I nodded.

Right now, all I wanted was to find Edward.

* * *

**_A/N4: _**I hope you liked this one! More to come soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: _**Well, here's chapter 4, I know it's shorter, but it's all I have.

**_A/N2: _**If you listen to A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton, it adds to the story.

_**Disclaimer: **Twilight _belongs to Stephenie Meyer, A Thousand Miles belongs to Vanessa Carlton. Never Alone Belongs to Barlow Girl.

* * *

_And though I can not see you_

Hunting was an interesting affair. The three sisters would all tackle a bear at once, weaving in and out, and always working together. They only went after the weak and the old-the ones that weren't going to live much longer anyway. Robert and Laura worked together-they made a great team.

I, however, worked alone.

Bears didn't appeal much to me, so I went after caribou instead.

After about five kills, I stopped. This was all wrong. My first hunting trip as a vampire should be with Edward and the Cullen's, not with some other coven who had been nice enough to take me in. Don't get me wrong, I loved the Sarido's, but I barely even knew them.

I slumped to the ground, my body heaving with tearless sobs.

_And I can't explain why_

That wasn't even all of it, I had left Charlie, and mom…they didn't even know where I was, I didn't even get to say goodbye.

I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't bother to turn and see who was there.

"Bella?"

It was Rachel.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I explained about my parents.

"It's been more than three days, I've probably been announced dead by now." I finished.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

* * *

_Such a deep deep reassurance, yeah_

Katherine lent me some of her clothes until we were able to buy me some of my own. I kept the graduation dress in the back of the closet.

Throughout the summer, I did my best to settle in. I eventually opened up to the Sarido's and told them my whole story.

We found out that my gift was the ability to resist the smell of human blood. I knew Edward would have found that intriguing.

Not a day passed that I didn't think of him.

_You've placed in my life._

When school started, my life became really monotonous. We went to school, I was a senior again along with Katherine. It was really easy seeing as I'd done it before. Deborah was a sophomore, and Rachel a freshman. We all had the same lunch period, so we ate together, apart from the rest of the students. It reminded me of the Cullen's, separated by choice, not by rejection.

Boys threw themselves at us. The other three girls ignored it out of habit. I didn't even notice at all. I would never love anyone but Edward. I vowed to find him.

I would do anything to find him. Even if I had to wander the whole earth, a thousand times.

* * *

**_A/N3: _**Well, there it was, R&R please. 

**_A/N: _**Chapter 5 to come soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: _**Well, here's chapter 5! I made it longer, that's what took so long.

**_A/N2: _**Please don't tear this one apart, it's my favorite chapter and I'm very proud of it.

**_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing.

* * *

_We cannot separate __your part of me_

The sisters were constantly taking me to music and book stores. Being up 24/7 got boring after a while.

In a couple of months, I had the entire Debussy collection, both Linkin Park CDs, amongst many other CDs. Katherine introduced me to Evanescence, Vanessa Carlton, and Michelle Branch. Deborah introduced me to The All-American Rejects, Green Day, and My Chemical Romance. Rachel introduced me to Relient K, Switchfoot, and Hoobastank. I had quite the CD collection.

I burned a CD comprised of my favorites of each of the other CDs. It had mostly Evanescence, but that described my mood most of the time anyway.

One day, after school, I had finished my ever-so-easy-because-I've-done-this-before-homework, and I was listening to "A Thousand Miles." I was lying on my couch, thinking of the first time Edward and I were in the meadow. Our meadow.

I was so caught up in the music, I didn't even notice someone come in.

"Bella?"

I ignored her.

"Bella!"

It sounded urgent, so I opened my eyes, the memories interrupted.

"Oh, it stopped."

"What stopped Deborah?"

"The images."

"What images?"

"There were images filling this room, images of you and the bronze-haired boy, Edward, in a meadow."

"Our meadow. Wait, you saw that? That's what I was remembering!" _More like dwelling. _

"You were _remembering _that! Ooh! Can we see if you can do it again?"

"I guess."

She put in my Evanescence CD. "Bring Me to Life" filled the room.

I closed my eyes, trying to think of something to remember.

For no apparent reason, memories of that awful day in the ballet studio filled my mind.

I tried to open my eyes, but I was frozen in the memories.

"Turn it off!" I screamed.

The music stopped, I could move again.

"Whoa, that must have been painful."

I simply nodded, trying to rid myself of the memory.

"Here, let's try a different song, maybe it'll clear up the bad memory."

"Going Under" filled the room.

I remembered the time my Edward left me, for that last time. It wasn't as if I was just seeing it third-person, no, I was reliving my Edward leaving me.

I opened my eyes.

The memory continued.

I was seeing it happen again, I was witnessing it again. I could feel every pang of anger toward Billy, I could feel every pang of sadness that Edward was leaving me. I could feel every tear run down my cheek, even though I can cry no more.

"Turn it off!" I screamed once again.

"You opened your eyes and it continued, did you see that?"

I nodded in shock.

"One more song. I know this one will help."

I couldn't object. Deborah was the persuasive one.

It was "My Immortal."

Memories of Edward in general filled my mind and the room around me. I opened my eyes to live them. The images kept changing, Edward and I making eye-contact in the cafeteria, Edward and I in biology, Edward rescuing me from Tyler's van, Edward and I on the blood testing day, Edward rescuing me from those guys in Port Angeles, Edward revealing that he's a vampire, Edward and I in the meadow, Edward and I at prom. Edward. And. I.

When the chorus came up I began to sing along, the images intensified one-hundred times over.

I didn't stop when the rest entered the room. I kept singing until the end.

When the music ended, Katherine asked, "What was _that?_"

"Her gift." Deborah answered simply.

* * *

_And though you're invisible_

It was later that night.

"The question is, can she recreate memories that aren't hers?" Robert was saying.

"I don't know." I said. I really didn't want to try, but I didn't see a way out of it, so I bout as well go along.

"Maybe if we put in a song that describes one of us, and think really hard of a vivid memory, she'll recreate it." Katherine said.

"Worth a try." Laura said.

Katherine put in a CD. "Try to keep your mind blank of your own memories." She said. The song was "Hello" by Evanescence.

Katherine closed her eyes, obviously thinking of a vivid memory.

Suddenly I was someone else, memories that weren't mine filled my mind.

_I was at a hospital, all I could feel was intense hunger. Robert came over to me and sunk his teeth into my neck. Fire shot through my veins. He wrapped me in a blanket and carried me away. _

"STOP IT!" I screamed. "Of all the memories, why _that _one?"

"Sorry, it was just my most vivid memory."

"Can I have a turn?" Deborah asked.

"Go ahead."

She switched tracks to "Whisper."

More memories that weren't mine filled my mind.

_I was surrounded by fire, I wandered around trying to escape it. Smoke filled my lungs. I screamed for someone to rescue me, but no one came. I sunk to the ground, preparing to die. Katherine appeared before me, "Come on. Let's get out of here." She picked me up as if I were nothing and carried me out of the fire. _

_I lay on a couch, Robert leaned over me. "She isn't going to make it; there is too much smoke in her lungs and these burns on her skin do not help."_

The music stopped. "Sorry," Deborah said, "I'm not sure what made me think of that one, it was just so vivid! I stopped it before the worst part."

"Thank you."

"Can I go?" Rachel asked.

"Go on."

She switched tracks to "Tourniquet."

Once again, memories that were not mine filled my mind.

_I was singing along to the radio in the backseat. My father was driving, my mother sitting next to him. All of a sudden, our car was smashed between to other very large things. My parents were dead, I lay dying in a pool of my own blood. I screamed for someone to help me. Katherine appeared over me, "Come on. Let's get you somewhere safe." _

The music stopped. "I stopped it before the fire." Rachel said.

I nodded. It didn't surprise me that their most vivid memories were those before their change.

"Can I go now?" I pleaded.

"Yes, go ahead." Laura said.

* * *

_I'll trust the unseen. _

I couldn't go back to my room. I wandered down the hallway past my room. Laura had said that I could explore the house whenever I felt like it. Well, I felt like it now. I was just trying to shake the awful memories that still filled my mind.

I stopped at the end of the hallway, there was a set of giant double doors there. They were closed, but not locked. I opened one of them out of curiosity, I opened it to find a grand piano sitting on the other side.

I could almost see Edward sitting on the bench playing my lullaby. If I could cry, I'd be weeping by now.

I heard footsteps behind me. Laura came up to me and asked, "Do you play?"

I shook my head. "Edward did."

"Do you want me to teach you?"

I nodded.

* * *

_I cried out with no reply_

Every night after that, Laura made it a point to give me piano lessons.

About a year later, I was just as good as her. I proved to be a fast learner. When I was bored of the music she had, I would listen to a song from one of my CDs over and over and over again and write out the music for it.

* * *

_And I can't feel you by my side_

It was two years to the date that Victoria had taken me away from home.

I had started college in Alaska and was home for the summer.

Everyone begged me to put on a performance of music.

I agreed and went to my room to find the best songs for said performance.

I picked out "Claire de Lune," it reminded me of Edward. I hadn't given up looking for him. I had searched both the United States and Canada. I was planning to go to Europe next week to look. The Sarido's supported me.

Next, I pulled out "My Immortal." This, too, reminded me of Edward.

Then I pulled out "Whisper" and "Taking Over Me."

Finally, I pulled out "A Thousand Miles." I had a special liking for that song because it awakened my gift.

I went to the front room. They had moved the piano there in my absence. I sat the music down and prepared to play.

_So I'll hold tight to what I know_

"You can't play in that!" Katherine shrieked. "You need to be properly dressed!"

I looked down at my jeans and T-shirt. I mentally searched my closet for something special.

"I'll be right back."

I went into my room and put on the graduation dress that hadn't been worn in two years.

(**_A/N3: _**I purposely left out the description of the dress so you can imagine it as you like.)

I walked back to the piano and heard Katherine mutter, "Much better."

I began to play. I started with "Claire de Lune." When that was done I went on to "My Immortal." I sang along with that one. I sang along with "Whisper" and "Taking Over Me" as well. I moved on to "A Thousand Miles" and sang along as loud as I could, letting the memories overtake me.

When I was done, everyone clapped. "Encore! Encore!"

I smiled, "I'm not done."

I placed my hands on the keys and played the one song that I had never practiced. But I had heard it so many times I knew it by heart. I played my lullaby.

When I was done, I stood and they clapped even more.

"Who wrote that?" Laura asked

"Edward."

"Play it again!" Rachel squealed.

I decided to humor her and sat down, ready to play.

The melody started, but I was not playing it.

It was coming from the entryway.

I froze. "Edward" I said.

He stepped out of the darkness of the entryway.

I stood up and ran to him.

Ran in my stiletto heels, without tripping.

I fell into his arms and he embraced me.

He tilted my face up to look me in the eye.

"So it's true then."

I nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who let you go. We left Alaska to return to Forks. But you were already gone. I could not track you. Victoria disguised the scent. She disguised her actions from Alice. She hid her thoughts from me. It's one of her gifts, she has many."

"It is by chance that I find you here, Carlisle wanted to invite you to a hunting trip, but that just might have to be postponed."

"Take her to your family." Robert said. "It's where she belongs. Just make sure she comes back for her things."

"Thank you for rescuing her. You don't know what this means to me."

"I rescue people. It's what I do." Katherine stated.

Edward smiled and picked me up.

"You look very beautiful. And you play beautifully as well." He kissed my neck and we were off. I didn't even mind the speed.

_You're here and I'm never alone_

* * *

**_A/N4: _**Well, there it was, hope you liked it. Don't worry, it's not over yet. There's one more chapter. 


	6. Epilogue

**_A/N: _**Here's the last chapter, the epilogue

**_Disclaimer: _**Once, again, I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer created these wonderful people

* * *

Forests of Alaska, around 8:00 pm

_We cannot separate_ _your part of me_

"I hope Alice didn't see this." Edward said as he ran through the trees.

"Why not?"

"Because, it would be more of a surprise if they didn't know."

"True, you want me to be a surprise?"

Edward laughed.

We came out of the trees to see a big house, similar to the one they had in Forks.

"Our other home." Edward answered my question.

"And you say you can't read my mind!"

"I can't I just knew you were going to ask."

Someone was sitting on the front step, the figure leaped up when we came into view.

"Oh my gosh! It's true! I didn't want to believe it! I didn't even tell anyone else because of it!" Alice jumped around us.

"Bella, you're wearing stilettos without me strapping them to your feet!"

"Yeah, they were from my second senior graduation."

"Second?" Both of them asked.

"I'll explain everything at once, can we just get inside?" I didn't want to explain everything three or four times.

"Alice, you go in first," Edward said.

She was already through the door, holding it open for us.

All of the Cullen's were in the front room.

"Good Edward you're back, I thought you were lost," Emmett said, then he saw me, walk in right behind Edward.

"He's found his angel…"

"What are you talking about Emmett?" Rosalie asked, then, upon seeing me, she exclaimed, "Oh!"

The others came running to see what was going on, I was mobbed.

They all hugged me fifty times over, Emmett would have crushed me with his bear hug had I still been human. Even Rosalie was pleased to see me.

After all that, they all demanded to know what happened. Especially Alice.

"It was like hitting a blank wall when I tried to see anything related to you! Victoria disguised it so well, I couldn't see anything related to you until I had the vision of you and Edward running through the forest! Her affects lasted years after she was destroyed!"

I told them, well, rather I showed them. Edward led me to a small piano in one of the back rooms.

"We only have one grand one, that one's in Forks, we never did sell that house."

I sat and I played the same performance I had given the Sarido's an hour previously, making sure I showed everything.

"Wow" was all everyone said when I was done.

"Remind me to thank the Sarido's," Carlisle added.

"I already did." Edward said.

"Hey, Bella, you said you started college, but what are you getting a degree in?" Jasper asked.

"Medicine, the sight of human blood doesn't make me sick anymore, and I can stand it as well as Carlisle."

Carlisle beamed.

"Come on! We have a hunting trip to finish!" Emmett whined.

"Bella can't hunt in that! Come on let's get you changed!" Alice exclaimed.

I let her fuss over me.

"Where did you get this dress?"

"It was from my first graduation. Tonight's the first night I've worn it since then."

"It's really pretty."

When we walked out of the room, Edward was waiting for us. "It's not pretty, it's beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

* * *

Forests of Alaska, around 10:00 pm

_And though you're invisible_

We got the Sarido's and all hunted together. The Cullen's were all surprised that I didn't go for the bears, but rather caribou and other herbivores.

"That can't be as filling!" Emmett exclaimed.

"It works for me." I stated.

When we had finished, we went to the Sarido's so I could get my things.

"Thank you for taking me in." I stated for the fiftieth time.

"It was no problem…"

"You were part of the family…"

"You always will be…"

"Promise you'll come back…"

"I promise."

I left the furniture they got me, I just packed my clothes, CDs, books, and other personal items.

Once all the goodbyes were said, Edward and Alice helped me run my bags to their house.

We packed my things in the Mercedes along with all of their bags and were soon driving away.

_I'll trust the unseen, yeah_

* * *

Cullen's house, Washington, two days later

_I cried out with no reply_

"Alice, why are you doing this? Nothing important is going on!"

"Not that you know of!" She said as she continued to fix my hair. Rosalie was helping her.

Rosalie had apologized a lot since we had gotten back. She was jealous of my humanity, and that Edward broke the rules just to spend time with me. But after seeing Edward without me over the past few years, she realized just how much I meant to him.

"Is Edward taking me somewhere?"

"You could say that." Rosalie said.

"Great." I rolled my eyes, they were all hiding something. I wished I could read minds.

I knew it couldn't be too formal, because I was just in a skirt and blouse, but I wondered what could be so important.

Finally, they were done with me.

_And I can't feel you by my side_

They led me downstairs where Edward was waiting. He wasn't dressed up either, just a pair of tan pants and a white button-up shirt.

He led me to the Volvo, and he let me in.

"Will you please tell me where we're going!"

"You'll see."

A few minutes later, we were pulling into the driveway,

…of Charlie's house.

_So I'll hold tight to what I know_

"Wait here," he said as he got out and went up to ring the doorbell.

Charlie answered.

"Why, Edward, have you guys moved back here?"

"As a matter of fact, we have, oh, I have something for you…" He gestured to the car and I took it as my cue to get out.

"Bella!"

"Dad!"

"We though you were gone! It looked as if you had run away!"

I smiled as I followed him inside to tell him the whole story.

Renee and Phil were in the living room as well.

"I took the liberty of telling your mom and Phil to meet us here." Edward whispered in my ear.

"So that's who you were calling over and over yesterday!"

He nodded.

"Bella!" My mother screamed as I came in.

"Mom!" I ran over to hug her.

I was wrong, I did get to see my parents again. Plus, I had my Edward back.

_You're here and I'm never alone_

_Fin

* * *

_

**_A/N2: _**Well, there you go. I was planning on writing it from Edward's POV, so this isn't exactly over yet.

**Big Edit: There will be no sequel, since I am essentially plotless, though, I am working on an alternate ending to be posted soon!**


	7. Author's Note

I would like to thank:

Twilight Chick

mocha v vampire

PhantomMagik

nocens-somnium

MoonShineMystery

luvtwilight

Opague

LivinInTwilight

The Sin they called Pride

Yukiko101

PurpleGlow

4theLuvofClouds

ALittleMoonlightMoment

passionfornight

earthstar91

twilightgal

Vinestar

JustMeSilly

sweet little nothing

Bright Green Eyes

abbey123

justalittleobsesssed

juicyfruit 92

ducle18

clockkeeper23

kyasurin15

and

emotional-dreamer

All for reviewing. And in some cases reading my story and helping me through it from the beginning.

I would also like to thank:

4theLuvofClouds

JustMeSilly

Opague

RedHead1319

Twilight Chick

Yukiko101

abbey123

ducle18

justalittleobsesssed

kyasurin15

mocha v vampire

nocens-somnium

sopranoid

and

twilightgal

All for putting this story on their favorites list.

"Why did you leave" is the best thing to a song-fic I've written and gotten this many reviews. It is my second-ever finished story! My friend Anna pointed out that the song "Never Alone" by BarlowGirl fits the entire story just about. Thanks Anna!

_Edit: I have added the lyrics of "Never Alone" to the story, I couldn't resist, I just had to. _

Thank you to all who stuck with me from the beginning and helped me make my story better.

If you haven't checked out "How Could I leave?", "Why did you leave?"'s companion, maybe you should. It's the same story, just Edward's POV.

**Big Edit: There will be no sequel, sorry, but I will have an alternate ending. **

Thanks again!

magik


End file.
